


Tumblr Post: Destruction of Government Property

by ambyliz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, I'm sure it's already been done, Reader-Insert, like hints of smut but mostly fluff, reader is married to steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyliz/pseuds/ambyliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tumblr post:</p><p>"AHAHAHAHHAA MY FRIEND GOT IN TROUBLE FOR “DESTRUCTION OF GOVERMENT PROPERTY” GUESS WHAT SHE DID?? SHE GAVE HER HUSBAND A HICKEY. HER HUSBAND IS A MARINE, THE HICKEY WAS VISIBLE WHILE HE WAS IN UNIFORM, SO SHE GOT A CALL SAYING “YOU HARMED GOVERNMENT PROPERTY, DON’T DO IT AGAIN” I’M DYING"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Post: Destruction of Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> It's cheesy and silly, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. :) Enjoy.

It had been a long day at work and nothing excited you more than kicking your heels off, sitting back and getting one of your super soldier husband’s famous foot rubs.

            You’d been with Steve for two years now. A little over three months ago, you two were married and had spent the following two weeks in Hawaii, a state neither Steve nor you had ever been. It was romantic and special and everything a honeymoon should be.

            But, Steve was Captain America. This is something you were well prepared for. Along with the press conferences, the galas, and the infamous Stark parties came the missions. Three days back from your honeymoon and Nick Fury called to pop your beautiful, post-wedding bubble with a mission in Romania.

            And so started a busy three months for your new husband. He had never been home more than four days in a row and you had started to get extremely frustrated. While he was away, you had taken to spending longer days at the office and turning in early at night, ending your day with a phone call from Steve.

            Said frustration was taken out on your dear husband in your favorite way last night. It had been one of the most intense nights you two had had since the first few months you were dating. Steve wasn’t even halfway in the door before you were tugging at his shirt, beckoning him to join you in the bedroom. Steve had other plans that involved the kitchen counter.

 

            Steve walks in at around 6:00, looking his fresh-faced self. You don’t have to energy to get up and greet him so you simply yell for him from your place on the couch.

            “Steve!” You squeal as he comes into sight.

            “Hi, sweetheart.” He grins, taking his place next to you.

            “Hard day at the office?” You asks, with a teasing tone to your voice.

            “It was a pretty easy day considering my workload, recently. How about you?”

“Typical day. I don’t want to get you too excited with the details of a business executive’s day.” You roll your eyes and curl up into him.

“I am so fortunate to have a wife that does all the work so I just lounge around the house.” He stretches out his arms in an exaggerated fashion. You laugh and slap his chest. “But, really, I’m so happy we capitalized on our free time last night.” Steve winks at you.

            “Well, Captain, maybe if you’re good we can capitalize some more, tonight.” You crooked your finger at him, laying back on your couch. He slides on top of you, swiping your hair from your neck to place soft kisses along your jawline. You bring your leg up to rub against his side, tantalizingly. The shrill sound of your landline breaks up your moment and Steve is reaching over you to grab the phone from the receiver.

            “Hello?” Steve voice doesn’t betray his current state as he answers clear and crisp. His eyebrows furrow. “Um, it’s Fury, but it’s for you.” _What does Fury want with me?_ You think. You take the phone, tentatively from Steve.

            “This is Y/N.” You say, nervously into the phone.

            “Mrs. Rogers, this is Director Nick Fury, I am calling to inform you of an issue with Captain Rogers’ physical state this afternoon.” You are even more confused than you were before. Physical state? Nothing’s wrong with Steve. He’s here, lying on top of you.

            “I’m not following, Director.” You admit.

            “Mrs. Rogers, As I am sure you are aware, your husband represents a wholesome hero to our country and society. Such a high stature has high standards to match. While shooting propaganda photos this afternoon, a bruise was visible on Captain Rogers’ neck. We at the Avengers base consider it a case of destruction of government property as it is my assumption that the bruise wasn’t given to him during training combat.” Bruise? What was wrong with Steve?

            “…Director, I-”

            “For, God’s sake, don’t give your husband hickeys in areas where it can be seen in his uniform. You have a good night, ma’am.” The line went dead and your eyes widened in horror. You look to the right side of Steve’s neck to see the telltale bruise that Fury was referring to.

            “What did he say?” Steve asks as your cover your mouth with your hands. You can’t answer, you are so embarrassed, but you also can’t help the giggles that fall from your lips. “What?!” Steve probes, his eyes filled with worry.

            “Oh, Steve, it-” You are overtaken by another fit of laughter and you feel tears falling from your eyes.

            “Seriously! What’s wrong?!” Steve implores, wiping your tears with his thumbs.

            “Steve, there’s a hickey on your neck.” You finally gasp out. He looks at your strange, before bringing his hand to his neck as if to feel the bruise.

            “So?” He shakes his head.

            “Fury just told me I destroyed government property when I gave you that hickey…something about propaganda photos?” Steve’s face dawns in realization.

            “Good Lord, I didn’t even…wow…” Steve’s face turns beet red and you can’t help but smile at his coyness.

            “I committed a federal offense! I marked Captain America! Villains beware!” You give yourself props from your place under Steve.

            “It’s not funny! I can’t believe Fury has the nerve to…to…well, this is our personal life, I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind-”

            “Babe! C’mon, it’s a little funny.” You tell him, cupping his cheeks and pressing your lips to his. “But, no one can find out about it. If Tony gets wind of it, he will never let either one of us live it down.” You cringe thinking about information like that getting into the capable, yet sneaky, hands of Tony Stark.

            “This is Stark we’re talking about. He’s probably already printing up 10,000 plus duplicates for a Christmas card.” He chuckles, lightly, but seems to be seeing the humorous side of the situation.

            “Well, I can’t give you hickeys, but Fury didn’t say anything about you giving them to me. Plus, you owe me, Captain.” You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him even closer.

            “You don’t even have to ask.”


End file.
